Au Diable la décence
by Kalincka
Summary: Ses 1 millions d'abonnés, Mathieu veut les fêter en grande pompe ! Oui mais voilà, le Patron se sent obligé de pimenter la fête. Avec un concours d'alcool. Et le Moine a tôt fait de regretter sa participation... Ah oui, vraiment ? [Moine/Prof, smut, je vous convertirai un jour]


_Bien le bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un OS que j'ai démarré il y a pas mal de temps et que je viens de terminer depuis quelques jours. C'est un Moine/Prof, mon premier yaoï donc mais aussi mon premier smut (C-C-COMBO !), que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, trèèèès longtemps... Je compte donc sur vous pour vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs du moment qu'ils soient constructifs ! =D_

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier Titipo qui m'a bien aidée pour la relecture. Merci ma Titi', tu déchire ! *coeur qu'on peut pas mettre sur FFnet pour une raison inconnue*_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités mentionnées ci-dessous appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, seul le scénario est de ma part !_**

* * *

**Au Diable la décence**

Il était tard, dans l'appartement Sommet, mais pourtant, l'effervescence de la fête à peine commencée était loin de retomber.

Mathieu avait trouvé sympa d'organiser une "petite réception" afin de célébrer l'atteinte des 1 millions d'abonnés, mais les toasts de champagne avaient rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement dérivé. Entre le Patron qui avait apporté quelques bouteilles de sa cave ainsi que du scotch, et la Fille qui avait absolument voulu mettre de la musique – ce qui avait entraîné une dispute assez violente entre la féministe et Maître Panda sur le type de son à mettre, vite interrompue par Mathieu –, tout cela n'avait pas aidé et à présent la moitié d'entre eux était éméchée par la quantité d'alcool absorbée.

C'était d'un œil assez méprisant et désespéré que le Moine regardait ses frères d'esprit rire pour un rien ou bien se lancer des défis à la limite de la décence.

Le Geek, après deux verres de champagne, était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et parlait d'une voix pâteuse, indifférent aux regards assez inquiétants que le Patron lançait au petit avec un rictus malsain. Par terre, le Hippie tirait sur son joint à moitié entamé avant de souffler la fumée au plafond d'un air hébété, murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête comme d'habitude, mais les effets de l'alcool circulant dans ses veines aggravaient son état et le pacifiste s'arrêtait de temps en temps, comme en état de bug. La Fille et Maître Panda s'étaient lancés dans une compétition de danse endiablée sur le tapis entre le canapé et la télé. La blonde, complètement entraînée par le rythme, avait failli à plusieurs reprises faire tomber les vases en porcelaine trônant sur la table basse du salon. Mathieu, qui d'ordinaire aurait hurlé sur sa personnalité les regardait faire avec un sourire enjoué, l'alcool coulant à flot dans sa flûte de champagne l'aidant sûrement. Quant au Prof, c'était l'un des rares à n'avoir que très peu touché au liquide à l'origine de cette décadence, assis dans le canapé à côté de son créateur.

L'évangéliste soupira et murmura rapidement une prière au Seigneur devant tant de disgrâce. Puis, d'un geste résigné, il saisit l'un des petits gâteaux d'apéritif sur la table basse avant de le porter à sa bouche, lorgnant d'un œil méfiant sa propre flûte de champagne encore pleine. Bien que sa propre religion ne lui interdise pas de goûter à l'alcool, les conséquences qui en découlaient n'étaient généralement pas des plus agréables. C'est pourquoi le verre fin le repoussait plus qu'il ne l'attirait, et il n'avait que de mauvaise grâce trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide lors du toast du début de soirée.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un autre soupir, et contempla à nouveau la petite troupe. C'était quand même assez dépitant que de simples individus soient aussi déconnectés de la réalité le temps d'une soirée qui virait trop rapidement du mauvais côté.

Le prêcheur de Dieu commençait à envisager de monter à l'étage pour aller dormir tant la tournure de la fête l'ennuyait, lorsque le Patron se leva soudainement de son siège, toujours avec ce rictus malsain aux lèvres qui lui donnait des frissons.

— Hé les tapettes, ça vous dit un concours de boisson ?

— OuAIIiiiiiiiIiiIs, s'écria le Geek, l'air à deux doigts de s'écrouler et complètement éméché.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, et la Fille se retourna vers le criminel avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

— Partante.

Le chanteur de l'équipe se détourna de la chaîne hi-fi qu'il avait éteinte, et roula des yeux :

— Non merci. À tous les coups, t'as encore foutu des trucs pas nets dans les verres.

— Quel manque de foi envers moi, tu me déçois, la chinoise, lui répondit le débauché d'un ton faussement vexé.

Le fait d'entendre le mot "foi" dans la bouche de l'homme qui représentait les plus grand péchés sur terre fit tiquer le Moine, mais il ne le montra, et évita à tout prix de croiser le regard du criminel. Il désapprouvait sa manière de vivre, oui. Mais le défier ? Il tenait à sa vie…

Étonnamment, le criminel ne se tourna pas vers lui, et pivota vers son créateur comme pour lui demander son accord – qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucun souci à avoir vu le sourire joyeux provoqué par l'alcool de celui-ci.

— Faites-vous plaisir ! lança Mathieu en levant haut son verre rempli et confirmant au passage les doutes de l'évangéliste.

Puis, le Patron pivota enfin vers le Prof, qui lui décocha un regard si las et agacé qu'il en disait long sur son envie de participer. Il déposa sa flûte de champagne sur la table basse, comme pour exprimer son refus, mais le criminel semblait bien décidé à convaincre le scientifique :

— Allez quat' yeux, sors-toi ton balai du cul et pète un coup pour une fois.

La simple allusion fit légèrement rougir le savant qui remonta ses lunettes de l'index d'un air furibond.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à cette mascarade ridicule, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je tiens à garder ma dignité.

— J'parie que t'as jamais eu de cuite de ta vie, le titilla l'homme en noir dans l'espoir de faire changer le chimiste d'avis.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliqua son opposé d'un ton glacial et la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentuant.

Le Professeur croisa les bras sur sa blouse, tentant de camoufler son malaise, et se renfonça dans le canapé sans rien ajouter. Il décocha une œillade noire au Patron qui le contemplait de haut, un rictus aux lèvres, prouvant qu'il avait l'avantage.

— Y'a vraiment que des gens sans couilles dans cette pièce, souffla brusquement le criminel, balayant la salle du regard avant de lorgner du côté du Panda d'un air provocateur.

La réaction du chanteur de l'équipe ne se fit pas attendre, et celui-ci bondit presque sur place, piqué au vif dans son ego. Puis, d'un air qu'il se voulait probablement détaché, il renifla et hocha la tête :

— J'espère que tu tiens bien la route, dit-il d'un ton de défi au débauché.

— Ah, la peluche se réveille. Les autres… ?

Pendant un instant, tous se tournèrent vers le Hippie, mais ils abandonnèrent bien vite en voyant le pacifiste ronfler, en étoile de mer sur le parquet du salon. Les quatre participants scrutèrent les deux dernières personnalités, dont le Moine qui n'avait soufflé mot depuis le début de la proposition du concours, et qui espérait continuer ainsi. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût envers le criminel, comme si la simple vue de sa flûte de champagne remplie lui donnait la nausée.

Le Patron sembla lever les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes, comme exaspéré par la passivité et le refus assez agaçant de ses deux collègues.

— Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à vous sortir le godemichet du fondement tous les deux ou bien je suis obligé de le faire moi-même ? Vous êtes plus coincés que l'autre puceau ivre mort, rajouta-t-il en désignant le Geek toujours l'air éméché.

— J'crois qu'j'ai vomi sur l'chat, renchérit l'intéressé d'une voix pâteuse.

La thèse du prêcheur de Dieu, comme quoi Mathieu était assez ivre pour ne plus tenir compte de la réalité, venait de se confirmer sous ses yeux en voyant son créateur rire d'un air totalement désabusé. La remarque du gamer qu'il aurait habituellement étranglé pour avoir dit une chose pareille avait l'air d'une bonne blague pour le vidéaste. Cela marqua également la seule chance de s'échapper de cette situation pour l'évangéliste ; sans le soutien de son créateur, seule autorité "incontestable" de la maison – après Dieu s'entend – aucune chance d'échapper aux ordres du criminel ainsi qu'au chanteur et à la féministe apparemment bien échauffés à cause de l'alcool.

Il échangea un regard désespéré avec son collègue scientifique qui comme lui semblait assez dépité par la perspective d'un ridicule jeu de boisson. Mais son dernier espoir s'envola lorsque le dit-savant soupira d'un air las, et reprit sa flûte posée sur la table basse d'un air résigné :

— Pas de rhum.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et il pria la Vierge afin qu'on lui pardonne son excès. D'un ton légèrement bégayant, il lança un "D'accord" hésitant, tandis que le Patron, satisfait d'avoir embrigadé toute la maisonnée dans son petit jeu, courait à la cave pour ramener ses meilleures bouteilles.

Le croyant souffla d'un ai dépité en voyant le Panda et la Fille échanger un regard déterminé, comme grisés par la simple idée de s'imprégner d'alcool plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Étaient-ils inconscients au point d'oublier qu'une fois ivres morts, le Patron serait l'un des seuls à tenir encore debout ?!

Apparemment, oui. Le Geek, s'il avait eu la pleine possession de ses moyens, n'aurait sûrement pas accepté, mais le gamin avait un sourire béat aux lèvres comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait passer une journée à Disney Land. Quant à Mathieu… Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de voir que ce dernier somnolait sur le rebord du canapé.

Le Moine soupira pour la énième fois. Et il aurait bien eu envie de soupirer encore en voyant le Patron revenir, quatre bouteilles sur lui – deux sous les bras et deux dans les mains – avec toujours ce même sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, faisant à nouveau trembler les vases en porcelaine qui décidément frôlaient les catastrophes depuis le début de la soirée. Le criminel déboucha l'une des bouteilles – de whisky, apparemment – tandis que Maître Panda se rendait dans la cuisine pour aller cherche des verres plus larges que les maigres flûtes de champagne.

Il contempla, partagé entre le désespoir et l'exaspération, les sept verres alignés sur la table basse se remplir petit à petit par le Patron qui faisait couler la liqueur d'une main d'expert. Puis, une fois fini, il vit les autres se saisir de leur verre contenant le liquide ambré, d'un air avide pour le Panda et le Patron ou bien plus réservé pour le Prof. Le Geek avait attrapé son gobelet d'une main tremblante, un sourire niais aux lèvres. La Fille avait pris le sien d'un geste distingué, mais la lueur joueuse et malicieuse dans ses yeux ne trompa personne.

Il ne restait plus que son propre verre, dont l'alcool doré brillait à travers le cristal. Il fixa ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, maudissant par pensée la source de son obligation à participer à ce maudit jeu. L'évangéliste sentait les regards des autres peser sur lui comme pour l'inciter à prendre le verre ; ce qu'il fit l'instant d'après de la plus mauvaise grâce qu'il soit, tout en priant : que Dieu le pardonne pour ce qu'il allait faire…

— Bon ! s'exclama le Patron, ne tenant pas compte de son créateur et du Hippie endormis à quelques mètres. On commence. Le dernier qui tient jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'alcool.

Le criminel leva son verre, et instinctivement, les autres trinquèrent avec lui, comme pour marquer le début de la compétition. Le croyant vit les personnalités porter d'un même mouvement leurs verres à leurs lèvres, tandis qu'il restait là, contemplant le whisky, encore hésitant. Ce fut en croisant le regard du Patron qui descendait son verre cul-sec qu'il s'empressa de boire, tant l'étincelle de fureur brillant dans les yeux du criminel était forte.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur son activité afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois. Le Moine jeta un coup d'œil aux autres afin de mieux ignorer la brûlure et le goût prononcé du whisky.

La Fille buvait d'une manière étrange, mettant en avant sa poitrine en se cambrant, avant de reposer brutalement le verre sur la table basse en même temps que le Patron qui s'essuyait la bouche avec un rictus – les porcelaines sur celle-ci échappèrent une fois de plus à la chute. Le Panda déposa à son tour sa coupe vide, bien vite suivi par le Geek qui peina à poser le sien tant il tremblait. Enfin, le Prof et lui finirent de boire, au moment où le débauché sexuel reprenait la bouteille et remplissait à nouveau les cristaux vides.

Cette fois-ci, l'évangéliste saisit fébrilement son verre tout juste rempli, et attendit que les autres soient servis pour avaler le whisky le plus vite possible. Il reposa sa chope juste après le Patron, et ce dernier leva un sourcil derrière ses lunettes en le regardant, avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Peu après, la Fille s'empressa de brandir sa coupe vide en même temps que le Panda.

Au moment où le Prof posait son verre, le Geek s'écroula soudainement par terre, tombant de son fauteuil et son gobelet allant rouler sur le parquet. Le gamin laissa échapper juste après un ronflement, la bave aux lèvres.

— Bien, on passe enfin au niveau supérieur. J'commençais à croire qu'il tomberait jamais, se réjouit le criminel, reprenant tous les verres pour les remplir à nouveau.

La Fille s'occupa de mettre le gamer en position latérale de sécurité, sur le parquet, juste à côté du Hippie, et alla poser son verre dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de revenir autour de la table basse. L'homme en noir repris la bouteille à moitié vidée, et une fois de plus, ils trinquèrent.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit soudainement le Moine qui se sentit bouillir comme sur un bûcher. Il déposa en tremblant quelque peu sa coupe, et ses yeux le picotèrent pendant un instant. L'alcool venait d'avoir un goût différent, et il lui semblait que la pièce tanguait. Déboussolé, il lorgna du côté des autres pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation si étrange.

Apparemment, le Panda venait d'avoir la même réaction que lui ; il était cramoisi, et papillonnait des yeux comme s'il était sur le point de tomber comme le Geek. La Fille émit un léger gloussement, mais elle reposa son verre sans geste maladroit. Le Prof et le Patron étaient les seuls à n'avoir l'air de ne subir aucun dommage. Le criminel les contemplait avec ce même rictus inquiétant, mais le scientifique faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts d'un air posé.

— Bah alors, la chinoise et la fanatique, déjà fatigués ? ironisa l'homme en noir avec un sourire de requin.

Cette pique sembla réveiller le chanteur qui fronça les sourcils et balbutia d'une voix hachée :

— Pas… Pas du tout. Ressers-moi, ça va comme sur des… Des roulettes !

Un léger ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du débauché qui resservit tous les verres.

Le Moine reporta le whisky à sa bouche, mais il lui sembla qu'une gorgée de plus l'aurait fait sombrer. Cela s'avéra vrai lorsqu'il vit le mélomane en kigurumi s'effondrer sur son fauteuil ; sa main tenant sa coupe s'étira à cause de son évanouissement, et alla percuter le Patron qui rattrapa le verre au vol avant qu'il ne se brise. La Fille contempla la scène en riant d'un air ahuri, tandis que l'homme en noir maugréait contre la veste de son costume qui venait de recevoir quelques tâches.

Le criminel se leva en grommelant, pour se rendre dans la cuisine et déposer le verre – tout en tentant de laver sa veste noire. La Fille s'étala dans son propre fauteuil, riant à gorge déployée, complètement soûle.

Alors que l'évangéliste se sentait tanguer et rougir sous la chaleur, il vit le Prof, à sa gauche et sur le canapé, sortir un petit cachet d'une des poches de sa blouse et le lui tendre avec un petit sourire. Surpris, il lorgna le comprimé blanc en fronçant des sourcils. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant vainement de retrouver une vision claire. Comprenant son trouble, son collègue scientifique lui expliqua à voix basse, sûrement pour que le Patron ne puisse pas l'entendre :

— C'est une de mes inventions. Rend les effets de l'alcool inexistant pendant environ un quart d'heure. Prend-le, ça t'évitera une sacré gueule de bois le lendemain. Et je doute que tu ais envie d'expérimenter cette sensation.

Légèrement indécis mais reconnaissant envers le savant, il s'y reprit à deux fois pour saisir le cachet, avant de le porter à sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Au contact de sa langue, le médicament fondit lentement, et le Moine se dépêcha de l'avaler en entendant le Patron revenir de la cuisine en maugréant.

Le criminel se rassit, et la Fille se tut, comprenant que le "jeu" reprenait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit trois paires d'yeux posées sur lui qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini son verre. Il déglutit en sentant sa vision se troubler une nouvelle fois, avant de porter le cristal à ses lèvres et de boire le liquide le plus rapidement possible.

Et, alors qu'il s'attendait à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ou bien à avoir la nausée, rien ne se passa.

Hébété, il rouvrit les paupières qu'il avait fermées sous le coup de l'appréhension, et contempla son verre vide avec les yeux ronds. Il balaya la pièce du regard, n'en revenant toujours pas, avant de poser son gobelet sur la table d'une main légèrement tremblante. Si la Fille ne releva rien et s'empara elle-même de la bouteille pour se servir, il remarqua bel et bien le coup d'œil du Patron qui avait perdu son rictus au profit d'une paire de sourcils relevée sous le coup de la surprise.

Mais personne ne dit rien, et les verres furent remplis encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, la Fille venait de les gorger en entier – cela afin de finir la bouteille. Et à nouveau, ils burent tous ensembles. Si la féministe buvait avec frénésie, le criminel engloutissait sa ration cul-sec ; quant au scientifique, il avalait d'un ton plus posé, comme s'il prenait le temps d'apprécier le goût.

Lui, il buvait sans savoir s'il devait se dépêcher afin de faire passer au plus vite l'alcool dans son estomac, ou bien s'il devait prendre son temps afin que le médicament fasse effet.

Puis, quelques instants après, son verre était à nouveau vide et rejoignait celui du Patron, qui le lorgnait comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personnalité cachée sous sa capuche. Le Prof posa le sien, et se renfonça dans le canapé en remontant ses lunettes d'un air toujours aussi calme. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la Fille, qui posa son gobelet le rouge aux joues. Un instant passa avant que la féministe ne porte subitement une main à sa bouche et s'élance vers la salle de bain d'un air précipité. Un bruit peu ragoûtant s'échappa de la porte fermée des toilettes, avant que la blonde ne ressorte quelques instants après en s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste peu gracieux. Les yeux vitreux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, murmurant un juron, et ouvrit la porte du frigo afin de se servir une poche de glace.

— Éliminée, grognasse ! lança le Patron d'un ton victorieux.

Un vague "Connard" retentit depuis la kitchenette, provoquant un léger ricanement de la part du criminel, qui saisit l'une des trois bouteilles restantes d'un geste expert, avant de la déboucher. Cette fois-ci, ce fut du pastis* qui coula dans les verres, qui furent remplis à ras bord.

Et, une fois de plus, ils reposèrent tous les trois leurs verres sans aucun dommage. Le Patron les lorgna tous les deux, son rictus se déformant légèrement, comme s'il était contrit qu'ils soient toujours en compétition. L'évangéliste crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil un petit sourire de la part du Prof qui regardait l'homme en noir d'un air victorieux.

Encore deux verres de plus, et la bouteille fut entièrement terminée. Le débauché sexuel se servit de l'avant-dernière bouteille, et l'ouvrit silencieusement, les sourcils froncés, comme en intense réflexion.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Il était déjà très surpris que le Patron puisse tenir deux bouteilles sans un seul symptôme d'ivresse, alors que lui tenait uniquement grâce à un cachet blanc et qu'il avait quand même quelques rougeurs sur le visage. Il soupçonnait le scientifique à sa gauche d'avoir pris une double dose, car il le savait aussi bien habitué à l'alcool que le Geek, et aucun symptôme ne semblait l'affecter lui aussi.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus de sept minutes avant que le médicament n'arrête de fonctionner.

Il se saisit de son verre avec précaution, ayant peur qu'un seul faux pas aille le faire se briser sur le parquet du salon. En observant le liquide dansant dans le cristal, il jeta un regard interrogatif au Patron, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

— C'est du cognac. 25°. On passe aux choses sérieuses !

Un léger frisson lui passa dans le dos en comprenant à quel point l'alcool dans son verre aurait pu le rendre soûl s'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'obtenir le cachet du Prof. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard inquiet à celui-ci, mais son collègue scientifique ne le lui rendit pas, trop occupé à garder son masque d'indifférence.

Une fois de plus, ils trinquèrent et burent ensemble. Le Moine reposa son verre en même temps que le criminel qui posa le sien d'un geste brutal et colérique. Surpris, les deux personnalités levèrent les yeux vers ce dernier qui venait de se lever, et les pointait du doigt d'un air accusateur :

— Bon, ça suffit les conneries. C'est quoi votre souci ?!

Un sentiment d'angoisse parcourut le croyant. Grillés.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contra pourtant le Prof d'un ton posé et calme, faisant tourner son verre vide entre ses doigts.

Il s'attira ainsi le regard surpris du Moine et furibond du Patron qui continua de plus belle, ne tenant pas compte des quatre personne endormies dans la pièce – et de la Fille dans la cuisine, mais ne pouvant pas les entendre à cause de la porte fermée :

— Te fous pas de ma gueule quat' yeux ! Tu crois pas que j'ai remarqué ton manège à toi et l'autre fanatique ?! Vous tenez aussi bien l'alcool que l'autre puceau, rajouta-t-il en pointant le Geek ronflant du doigt, alors me fait pas croire que qu'une bouteille de pastis et de whisky avec un verre de cognac à 25° vous font l'effet d'un gobelet de champomy !

Un silence régna dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les quelques ronflements du Hippie et du Geek complètement défoncés. Le savant pris un temps avant de répondre, toujours de ce timbre de voix aussi calme alors que l'homme le plus dangereux du monde se tenait en face de lui :

— Et moi qui pensais que tu l'aurais découvert plus tôt.

— Je l'ai su dès que l'autre imbécile a pris un quatrième verre alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber comme une mouche, répliqua l'homme en noir. Impossible de tenir debout après quatre verre d'alcool fort lorsqu'on a jamais bu de sa vie. D'ailleurs la chinoise l'a expérimenté…

Pendant un instant, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Maître Panda, affalé sur son fauteuil, la tête sur le côté et la langue sortie, en plein coma éthylique, avant de revenir sur le Prof qui gardait un sang-froid impressionnant.

— Donc, reprit le Patron, te fous pas de moi.

— Très bien.

La personnalité scientifique plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa blouse – la même d'où il avait sorti son propre cachet, pensa le religieux – et brandit le même comprimé blanc qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Devant le regard perplexe du criminel, il développa :

— J'ai mis au point la formule de ce traitement il y a une semaine. À la base c'était censé limiter les crises de foie, mais je suis allé un peu trop loin dans les compositions… Pourtant, je me demande encore pourquoi l'éthanol a un tel impact-

— Abrège, le coupa brutalement l'homme en noir.

Le savant lui décocha une œillade noire, avant de céder :

— En clair, ça rend les effets de l'alcool inexistants pendant environ un quart d'heure.

Un silence plana, et le Patron les observa tous les deux en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, une expression concentrée sur le visage.

— Donc, t'as triché ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux en retrouvant son sourire de requin – ce qui donna des frissons à l'homme de foi qui observait la scène sans un mot.

— Nom de dieu, rétorqua d'un air lassé le savant, je n'allais tout de même pas me soûler à mort pour ton plaisir malsain, et sûrement pas me laisser à ta merci une fois tout le monde dans un coma éthylique. De plus, il me fallait le tester au cas où.

La dernière phrase arriva lentement au cerveau de l'évangéliste qui fit les yeux ronds avant d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Jetant une œillade hébétée, il mit un temps avant de balbutier :

— Une minute… Tu m'as utilisé comme cobaye ?!

— Je l'avais déjà pris, mais un seul cas ne m'aurait pas permis de généraliser les effets, se contenta de répondre l'homme en blouse blanche en hochant la tête.

— Mais et si j'avais eu des traumatismes ?! Et si j'avais été mort ?! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

— À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air d'être si mort que ça, répondit l'autre en le détaillant d'un regard. Ça a même l'air d'avoir fonctionné mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé.

— PARDON ?!

Le ton scandalisé résonna dans la pièce, tandis que les deux personnalités aux lunettes le regardèrent. Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonnant d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-coupable :

— C'est bon, il n'y a pas eu d'effets secondaires…

— Ce n'est pas le problème ! s'écria-t-il, presque dégoûté d'avoir accepté une substance de la part du scientifique. On ne se sert pas des gens sans leur accord ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Le savant pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa légèrement les sourcils derrière ses lunettes, comme si on venait de lui apprendre une avancée hors du commun dans le monde des vivants. Un silence hébété plana dans la pièce, tandis que le Moine observait son collègue avec toujours la même expression ahurie sur le visage. Puis, le Patron, qui avait observé la confrontation sans rien dire, s'immisça dans la discussion :

— Bon, c'est pas tout les coincés, mais le résultat est le même : vous avez triché. J'exige réparation, lança le criminel d'un air narquois et calculateur.

Ils détournèrent leur attention l'un de l'autre pour regarder le débauché, un air méfiant sur leurs visages. Ce fut l'homme en blouse blanche qui formula la question muette de son acolyte :

— Ah oui ? Quel genre de réparation ?

Pour toute réponse, il pointa du doigt le cachet encore en évidence dans la main du chimiste :

— Trouve un truc pour faire disparaître les effets de ton invention débile. Puis, rajouta-t-il en les désignant à leur tour, un verre chacun de cognac.

Cela eut pour effet de provoquer un soupir las du scientifique, qui leva les yeux :

— Hors de question.

— Si tu crois que tu as le choix, quat' yeux, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton supérieur.

— J'ai dit non, insista le savant.

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel le Patron jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, comme pour savoir si les autres seraient au courant de sa tentative d'intimidation. Puis, il remonta légèrement ses lunettes, et afficha un léger rictus :

— Si tu ne le fais pas, sache que je me ferai un plaisir de mentionner à Mathieu ton "expérience" sur la boule de poil l'autre fois. Tu sais, le truc avec la javel et qui l'a fait dégueuler pendant deux jours sans que le gamin sache pourquoi ?

Il mentionna Wifi, couché sur son arbre à chat et en plein sommeil. Le scientifique fit les yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre en croisant les bras sur sa blouse :

— Non. Je ne tiens absolument pas à me retrouver dans un état d'ébriété avancée avec pour seule aide consciente ta personne.

— Tu bois, lança l'homme en noir d'un ton glacial.

Puis, il se tourna vers le croyant qui avait réussi à se faire oublier lors de la sentence énoncée par le débauché. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'il vit la lueur peu rassurante briller dans les yeux de la personnalité sombre :

— Ou alors, c'est le fanatique qui prend ta part.

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe encore debout, tous les regards dirigés vers l'évangéliste qui restait là, pétrifié.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas oser… ?

Il lança un regard désespéré et suppliant au chimiste, mais celui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule désolé, avant d'acquiescer en direction du Patron. Horrifié, il vit le criminel lui servir un verre _entier_ et le lui tendre avec ce sourire qui était tout sauf angélique.

— A la tienne ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

L'homme de foi observa une dernière fois son créateur endormi sur le canapé, comme pour lui demander intérieurement de l'aide. Enfin, d'une main tremblante, il se saisit du verre rempli presque à ras-bord, et le porta d'un geste hésitant à ses lèvres.

Puis, il but.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, et avait un goût prononcé, qui le dégoûta dès la première gorgée, mais il continua de boire sous l'œil menaçant du Patron et légèrement désolé du Prof. Plus il avançait dans sa dégustation forcée, plus il sentait son estomac se soulever et se retourner, jusqu'au moment où il reposa brutalement le verre sur la table basse d'un geste précipité.

Il voulut se lever, se sentant nauséeux, mais l'alcool l'avait transformé en loque humaine. Il tituba, en déséquilibre, et le Prof lui passa à temps un bras sous les épaules pour le soutenir. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, le scientifique l'amena jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il ressortit de celles-ci en chancelant, le visage pâle et la bouche pâteuse. Ce fut d'un œil vitreux qu'il vit le sourire triomphant et moqueur du Patron, qui s'exclama tout satisfait :

— Première cuite !

Ce faisant, le criminel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de luxe, avant de relever la tête et de filer vers l'entrée :

— Bon, j'me casse les coincés, c'est l'heure de pointe dans mes bordels.

Et la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant les deux âmes encore debout seules dans le salon. Un ronflement sonore venant de la cuisine leur indiqua que la Fille venait de rejoindre Morphée.

Une nouvelle nausée se saisit du Moine qui tituba sur le côté, se rattrapant de peu en s'appuyant sur le savant qui rougit légèrement face à ce contact inattendu.

— V-viens, je dois avoir un truc pour toi dans m-mon labo, se reprit-il en bafouillant.

L'évangéliste ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le sol dansant sous ses yeux avec l'impression qu'il sombrait sans vraiment tomber tandis que doucement, le scientifique l'entraînait vers son repaire souterrain.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers que le Prof se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'il aurait à emmener le catholique dans son laboratoire sans que celui-ci ne défaillisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'évangéliste qui hocha la tête d'un air résigné, et lentement, ils descendirent les marches de pierres une à une.

Quand, enfin, le Moine toucha le sol froid du laboratoire, il s'assit aussitôt sur le matelas qui servait de lit au Prof qui se dirigea vers l'un de ses plans de travail. Il revint vers l'évangéliste légèrement comateux, et lui tendit une aspirine ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. L'autre lui renvoya un sourire de remerciement qui fit étrangement chauffer les joues du scientifique avant d'avaler expressément le cachet pour faire passer au plus vite le début de migraine qui le menaçait.

Le Moine redonna le verre qu'il avait vidé d'un coup à son collègue de science, et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent lors de l'échange, le prêcheur de Dieu ressentit un étrange courant lui électriser la main. Surpris, il lâcha le verre, et l'autre ayant réagi de la même manière que lui, le cristal se brisa au sol dans une multitude de morceaux.

— Oh, vraiment désolé, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, et l'évangéliste s'interrogea quant à cette brusque montée de température. En jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade, il vit que le visage du savant devait être aussi rouge que le sien.

— C-C'est pas g-grave, bredouilla ce dernier en réponse à son excuse.

Réalisant soudainement que les morceaux de verres étaient encore au sol, le religieux se baissa afin d'aider le Prof qui avait déjà commencé la tâche. Après quelques secondes de gestes maladroits et leurs mains se frôlant pour former une petite pile de verre brisé, le scientifique se leva pour aller chercher une petite pelle grâce à laquelle il put ainsi mettre les strass dans une poubelle.

Le chimiste revint et s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Leurs épaules se touchaient légèrement, mais cela suffit à augmentait la température du corps du Moine qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

– Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ?

La voix de l'évangéliste sonna beaucoup trop rauque et fébrile à son propre avis. Le Prof lui jeta un regard en coin, les joues enflammées :

— J-je…

Quelque chose dans l'esprit de l'évangéliste enclencha la sonnette d'alarme en voyant les yeux fuyants du scientifique et ses sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose clochait. Mais ses prunelles dilatées sous l'étrange sensation qui embrasait son être dérivèrent sur les lèvres sèches du savant que celui-ci s'humecta par réflexe.

D'un côté, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une grosse, grosse bêtise. De l'autre, la vision tentatrice resta gravée dans son esprit, et lorsque le Prof releva la tête pour croiser son regard, il se figea soudainement.

Leurs yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de l'autre, et la tension entre eux s'accrut brutalement. La chaleur dans le corps du religieux refusait de le quitter et augmenta même brusquement face à ces prunelles bleues qui le scrutaient du plus profond de son âme. L'alcool lui monta brusquement à la tête, et voyant le monde tanguer autour de lui, le religieux pencha la tête vers la vision tentatrice qui le brûlait tout entier.

Le Prof n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et il afficha juste des yeux écarquillés en sentant les lèvres qui venaient tout juste de se poser sur les siennes.

Il y eut un temps où aucun des deux ne bougea, les deux protagonistes restant figés sur le petit lit du scientifique. Ce dernier, à droite de son compagnon, avait tourné la tête avant l'impulsion du Moine, et se demanda pendant un instant si la quatrième dimension venait d'être défoncée à coup de marteau-piqueur.

La fraction de seconde qui le laissa sans bouger fut rapidement effacée ; l'évangéliste approfondit aussitôt le baiser sans plus de cérémonie, la chaleur et l'adrénaline embrasant tout son être sans qu'il ne se sente tout à fait conscient de ses actes. Le savant n'eut même pas la force de l'en empêcher, hébété et pas tout à fait – non, _absolument pas_ – sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Une main vint se placer derrière sa nuque, et la pression sur sa bouche se fit beaucoup plus brute, comme vitale. Les lunettes décalées de ses yeux à cause du baiser, le chimiste tenta alors d'arrêter l'envie du prêcheur de Dieu qui visiblement ne savait pas _du tout_ ce qu'il faisait en mettant une main sur la croix blanche en tissu qui habillait son torse.

Mais le geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car l'instant d'après, un courant électrique remonta dans la main du savant qui agrippa sans le vouloir le vêtement d'un geste sec, mû par une volonté qu'il n'avait pas la force de repousser. Son esprit rationnel et purement scientifique lui hurla que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que tout cela allait trop vite ; mais d'un autre côté, une envie grandissante fit chauffer son corps tandis que l'évangéliste ne s'arrêtait absolument pas de lui rouler ce que l'on pouvait appeler une pelle magistrale.

Un gémissement s'étouffa dans la bouche de la personnalité en blouse blanche, qui ramena le tissu étranglé dans sa main vers lui, rapprochant ainsi le croyant de son corps dans un geste précipité et fébrile. Une main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux, et le baiser sembla durer une éternité, avant que, essoufflés par le manque d'oxygène, ils ne se séparent.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, le souffle haletant, les joues rougies par l'excitation et la chaleur qui se propageait dans leurs deux corps ; la capuche du Moine était sur le point de tomber sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air farouche qu'on ne lui aurait jamais, ô grand _jamais_ donné. Les lunettes du Prof étaient déplacée, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pris la main dans le sac, d'un air que l'évangéliste aurait qualifié d'horriblement captivant.

Soudain, troublant le bruit de leurs respirations chaotiques, la voix incertaine et étrangement gutturale du scientifique s'éleva :

— On… Fait… Une… Énorme… Bévue… Tu n'es pas… Toi-même…

Une lueur troublante passa dans les pupilles dilatées de l'évangéliste, qui se rapprocha à nouveau de l'objet de son excitation avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi rauque reflétant son désir :

— Au Diable la décence.

Il empoigna à pleine mains les pans de la blouse qui lui faisait face, et dans un sursaut, il s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de son collègue à la Science Infuse.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut bien plus chaste, au grand étonnement du Prof ; mais le Moine en profita pour faire basculer ce dernier en arrière, le renversant ainsi à moitié sur le matelas tandis que leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent au sol. Le baiser s'approfondit alors brusquement, tandis que le catholique – plus aussi catholique que ça – tirait encore sur les pans de la blouse comme pour fusionner avec le corps en-dessous de lui.

Un gémissement indécent s'échappa des lèvres du chimiste ; mais son esprit rationnel toujours en marche, il eut le temps d'analyser un instant la situation.

La chaleur, l'envie, le médicament…

Il eut juste le temps de penser au fait qu'il s'était encore trompé dans les doses et qu'il avait peut-être ajouté un aphrodisiaque dans la composition du cachet avant de sombrer à nouveau en sentant la langue qui venait de visiter sa bouche.

* * *

Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas bien…

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était même évident, mais d'un autre côté, son corps brûlant ne demandait qu'une chose, une seule petite chose que son âme entière condamnait presque à mort. La chaleur l'embrasant tout entier comme une boule de feu qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, le baiser enflammé qu'il était en train d'échanger avec le Prof – le Prof, nom de Dieu ! – sans que cela ne le gêne le moins du monde ; non, cela ne le gênait pas, il en avait même _envie_.

Il avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il avait envie de découvrir son corps, de caresser ses courbes, de s'abandonner à ce plaisir charnel le faisant sombrer dans les eaux sombres de la perdition.

La décadence, la décadence dans laquelle il plongeait tête la première, en rabattant les pans de la blouse blanche autour de sa propre tunique, visitant allègrement la bouche de son collègue qui poussait des gémissements qui enflammaient son être tout entier.

Un halètement indécent s'échappa de ses lèvres humides lorsqu'il sentit une main tenter de se faufiler sous sa tunique, tandis que de son côté il déboutonnait fébrilement les boutons de la chemise blanche avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture retenant le pantalon noir.

Dans un tourbillon fiévreux incontrôlable, les vêtements volèrent avant de s'écraser dans un bruit mat sur le sol froid du laboratoire, tandis que les deux acteurs de ce moment passionné continuaient leur exploration de l'autre sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait.

Les mains de l'évangéliste se frayèrent un chemin sur le torse à découvert du scientifique, arrachant des halètements de plaisir à ce dernier. En position de dominateur, il lui sembla soudainement être Dieu lui-même, capable de faire gémir le chimiste sous lui qui se prêtait volontairement à cette torture charnelle en se cambrant comme pour offrir son corps. Il descendit de ses épaules, titilla ses tétons, avant de tracer de petits cercles autour de son nombril, le tout en effleurant tout juste la peau du savant mais juste assez pour le maintenant en haleine.

— H-ha…

Le gémissement suppliant du Prof poussa le religieux à continuer une exploration plus poussée, et dans un autre râle de plaisir, il souleva l'élastique du caleçon de son compagnon de perdition, avant que le sous-vêtement n'aille se perdre sur le sol du laboratoire.

Cette fois-ci, aucune voix lui murmurant que ce n'était pas bien ne vint le déranger, et il caressa la hampe du scientifique qui haleta de plus belle avec une lueur envoûtée dans ses pupilles dilatées. Prenant de l'assurance, il empoigna le membre à pleine main, se délectant toujours plus des murmures rauques qu'il provoquait par ses simples mouvements de va-et-vient chez son partenaire. Le tourbillon torride qui l'entraînait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi lui faisait perdre pied, semblait le propulser directement au septième ciel alors qu'inconsciemment il sentait qu'il sombrait dans la décadence.

Un nouveau gémissement de la part du scientifique lui indiqua qu'il en voulait plus, et il accéléra le mouvement au même rythme que son envie grandissante. Il jeta alors un regard au visage détendu et légèrement luisant de sueur du chimiste, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer ses soupirs de plaisir.

— J-je… Haaa…

Au moment où il sentit la personnalité se tendre sous le point culminant qu'il venait d'atteindre, l'évangéliste perçut un liquide chaud se déverser dans sa main toujours en action, et cela suffit à augmenter l'excitation déjà bien présente dans son pantalon. D'un revers de la main, il s'essuya sur les draps, avant de faire mine de reprendre son chemin vers son occupation initiale.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, il fut aussitôt plaqué sur le matelas, renversé et dépouillé de sa position de dominant ; le chimiste le regarda, assis à califourchon sur son bassin et bougeant légèrement ses hanches avec un sourire provocateur, ses lunettes de travers lui donnant encore plus l'air désirable.

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever afin de reprendre sa position de Dieu, l'autre posa une main sur son épaule et le plaqua contre les couvertures, l'empêchant de se débattre malgré ses tentatives contrariées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les mains du scientifique descendirent vers son propre membre qu'il s'abandonna en reposant sa tête sur le matelas dans un soupir de plaisir.

Dans un premier temps, les mains du Prof s'appliquèrent à le caresser et exécuter les mêmes mouvements que lui auparavant, ce qui lui fit presque toucher le ciel tandis qu'il agrippait les pans des draps éparpillés autour de lui. Oh Seigneur… Était-ce possible de ressentir de telles choses grâce à d'aussi simples gestes ? Il lui sembla toucher le plaisir lui-même tandis que la chaleur émanait de tout son être comme une aura.

Mais il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose englober son membre, quelque chose d'humide et chaud ; désabusé, il tenta de relever la tête avant d'aussitôt se laisser retomber contre les couvertures en sentant l'onde de choc qui venait de faire vibrer tout son corps.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa tout seul de ses lèvres quand il perçut la langue du savant commencer à titiller son gland avant de lentement le suçoter, le tout en massant ses bourses de ses doigts. La vague de félicité l'envahit délicieusement, et il se laissa porter par la langue de son homologue scientifique en fermant les yeux et laissant de temps à autre échapper des soupirs qui parlaient d'eux-mêmes sur l'action du chimiste. Les va-et-vient le tendaient tout entier tandis que ses mains se perdaient instinctivement sous les couvertures. Seigneur, c'était si désirable mais si coupable à la fois…

L'alcool et la drogue dans ses veines n'arrangeaient pas les choses et décuplaient son plaisir comme un tourbillon de sensations floues mais plaisantes, qui le grisait comme s'il était devenu invincible. Tel Icare, il s'envolait toujours plus haut dans la félicité, s'approchait toujours plus du point culminant à s'en brûler les ailes. Et il le sentait, il ne tarderait bientôt pas à toucher son soleil…

— J-je… Ha…

Sa tentative de prévenir son approche ne donna pas suite tant il perdait pied. Nom de Dieu…

Un dernier mouvement de la part de la langue du savant autour de sa verge, et une onde de jouissance le parcourut brutalement tandis qu'il laissait l'orgasme l'envahir de toute part. L'évangéliste se cambra subitement, ses mains agrippèrent les draps tandis qu'il sentait sa semence remplir la bouche du chimiste ; puis, il se laissa finalement retomber sur le matelas, épuisé mais serein. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade tandis que la fatigue se répandait dans ses veines comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Prof se relever et se lécher les lèvres, le regard brillant à travers ses lunettes décalées. Dans un mouvement rapide, il se glissa à côté de lui, avant de rabattre les pans des draps sur eux tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille. La main de l'érudit chercha un moment l'interrupteur, avant de les plonger dans le noir d'un simple déclic.

Le Moine sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes tandis qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil tête la première, l'alcool alourdissant ses sens. Il sentait au fond de son esprit la petite voix revenir et recommencer à le tourmenter, mais en sentant le corps encore chaud du scientifique dans son dos, sa dernière réflexion fut qu'il aurait tout le lendemain pour y penser.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Moine ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant, la tête embrumé et le crâne comme un tambour. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était sombre, et la lumière du jour ne filtrait par aucune fenêtre à l'inverse de sa chambre où les vitraux colorés semblables à ceux des églises inondaient son lieu de culte dès l'aube. Il y régnait un froid ambiant et dur, comme si la pièce était plongée dans un sous-sol. De même, le matelas n'était pas aussi moelleux que son propre lit, ce qui éveilla quelques soupçons dans sa tête endormie.

Puis, en essayant de se relever, sa main heurta quelque chose à ses côtés ; quelque chose de _vivant, _qui bougea légèrement à son contact en grognant.

Il y eut un moment où le cerveau de l'évangéliste se figea malgré son esprit embrumé. La sensation caractéristique de l'appréhension lui remonta l'échine dans un frisson glacial, tandis qu'il tournait des yeux ronds vers l'endroit où une masse venait de bouger.

Horrifié, il aperçut avec surprise le corps du Prof endormi sous les draps, respirant comme un bienheureux et ses lunettes de travers sur son nez ; un léger filet de bave pendant à ses lèvres, ajoutant une touche gracieuse à ce tableau qu'il observait malgré la pénombre. La blouse du chimiste et son nœud papillon n'était plus portés par leur propriétaire, d'après les épaules saillantes qui dépassaient de sous les couvertures.

La panique s'alluma dans l'esprit du religieux comme une alarme stridente, et il jeta un regard désespéré dans le laboratoire – car il l'avait compris, il se trouvait dans le sous-sol de l'appartement - avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de son propre état.

Le visage de l'évangéliste se décomposa en voyant que lui-même sentait les draps caresser sa peau sans aucune barrière de tissu, et il se sentit défaillir en comprenant qu'il était bel et bien _nu._

Un bruit de surprise s'étrangla dans son gorge tandis qu'il parcourait le laboratoire des yeux malgré l'absence de lumière, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'un interrupteur se trouvait non loin du matelas où il s'était redressé.

Précipitamment, il se leva, faisant fi de sa tenue d'Adam malgré sa gêne plus que présente, et chercha à tâtons le bouton qu'il ne trouva qu'après quelques secondes angoissantes de recherches précipitées.

Les néons grésillèrent un instant avant de se stabiliser, plongeant la pièce dans un halo lumineux qui permit au religieux de scruter le sous-sol d'un regard anxieux. La panique dans ses veines augmenta brusquement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa tunique roulée en boule non loin du matelas mélangée à un tissu blanc qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Sans réfléchir, le Moine se précipita vers ses vêtements pour les enfiler au plus vite, ne supportant que très peu cet état vulnérable dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit la croix blanche sur son torse qu'il se détendit quelque peu, sans pour autant que la panique ne se soit estompée. Sa main repassa le tissu d'un geste nerveux, avant qu'il ne se fige brusquement en entendant un froissement de draps dans son dos.

Fébrile, le religieux se retourna, avant de se figer en voyant le Prof venant d'émerger. Celui-ci bâilla légèrement avant de s'étirer avant de se figer en constatant que la lumière était allumée. Il replaça ses lunettes en papillonnant des yeux, avant de lever le regard et de rester complètement immobile en voyant l'évangéliste à quelques mètres de son lit.

— Erm...

Le murmure gêné du Prof aux yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes sonna comme une sentence dans le laboratoire au silence de plomb. Le Moine restait immobile, complètement pétrifié en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Il semblerait que le cognac d'hier soir nous soit monté à la tête...

La remarque évidente ne fit toujours pas réagir l'évangéliste qui restait de marbre, comme si le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Le chimiste se racla la gorge d'un ton gêné avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux :

— Et... Que je me sois trompé dans les doses ?

La voix du scientifique se fit toute petite, presque penaude, et le religieux darda son regard éberlué dans ses yeux, une rougeur furieuse colorant soudainement ses joues :

— T-tu... Q-quoi ?

La première phrase du croyant depuis son réveil fut entrecoupée de bégaiements avant qu'il ne détourne rageusement le regard en sentant son visage virer au rouge brique sous la gêne et la colère. Le Prof, resté assis sous les couvertures, replaça nerveusement ses lunettes, le même rougissement s'étendant sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

— M-mais... P-pas de conclusions trop hâtives... N-nous n'avons peut-être p-pas...

Il s'arrêta avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, trop gêné pour continuer ; mais les deux personnalités de la pièce sentirent leur visage virer à l'écarlate en comprenant le sous-entendu. Le chimiste toussota afin de dissimuler son malaise, tandis que l'évangéliste restait au même endroit, trop choqué afin de bouger, son regard se portant sur les habits éparpillés sur le sol du laboratoire et démontant ainsi la théorie du scientifique.

Un long silence passa, un silence lourd et extrêmement gênant, avant que le Prof ne reprenne d'un ton qui se voulait posé.

— D'accord. Restons calmes...

— _Calmes_ ?!

La voix paniquée du Moine résonna dans le laboratoire en montant légèrement dans les aigües, montrant à quel point celui-ci perdait son sang-froid. Il regardait partout autour de lui mais évitait à tout prix de rencontrer les yeux de son acolyte, et ses mains se joignirent mutuellement pour se tordre. Le scientifique le regarda faire par-dessus ses lunettes, la rougeur sur ses joues ne s'étant toujours pas en allée suite à ce qu'il réalisait petit à petit.

— Oui. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous nous laissons envahir par la panique.

— Comment veux-tu que je reste _calme _?!

L'évangéliste tournait en rond sur quelques mètres, se tordant mutuellement les mains et tripotant le tissu de sa tunique brune encore froissée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant comme une feuille à cause de la panique, et refusait fermement de croiser le regard de son homologue, ses rougissements ne s'étant toujours pas amoindris. Le Prof, de son côté, remonta doucement les couvertures sur son corps, tentant de camoufler son malaise comme il pouvait. Ce dernier, même s'il ne le montrait que très peu, tentait désespérément de garder la tête froide et sa Science Infuse, et malgré cela, voir son comparse s'agiter sous le coup de la peur semblait l'entraîner lui aussi dans l'égarement.

— J-je ne p-peux pas rester c-calme ! T-tu ne te rends pas c-compte !

À nouveau, il se mit à bégayer sous la gêne, continuant d'éviter fermement les lunettes qui suivaient ses mouvements d'un ton tout aussi embarrassé.

— J-je... Je ne me rappelle plus de rien ! E-et...

Le prêcheur de Dieu se retourna soudainement, comme s'il était pris d'une illumination, et darda son regard furieux pour la première fois dans les yeux surpris du scientifique :

— Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as _empoisonné _avec ce cachet du Démon !

Aussitôt, la personnalité érudite se tendit, complètement abasourdie :

— _Pardon ?_

— Oui ! s'entêta le croyant en affichant une mine déterminée malgré les rougissements qui firent leur apparition en continuant sa phrase. Tu m'as empoisonné, et ce afin d-de... De profiter de moi !

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla le Prof qui se redressa malgré lui, faisant fi des couvertures qui glissèrent légèrement.

Mais le Moine ne l'écoutait pas, recommençant les cent pas dans le laboratoire en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chimiste :

— Oui... Tu as voulu tester tes produits maléfiques sur moi... Il te fallait un cobaye... Tu l'as dit toi-même... Je ne suis qu'une victime... Seigneur, je ne suis qu'une innocente victime...

— Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! s'indigna le scientifique depuis son matelas en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix remplie de colère. C'est complètement indécent !

L'évangéliste s'arrêta aussitôt de marmonner et se dirigea vers le détenteur de la science infuse en le regardant de haut, le visage toujours aussi rouge - autant par la colère que par la gêne :

— L'indécent ici, ce n'est sûrement pas moi ! T-tu es aussi p-perverti que le Patron !

Piqué au vif et dans son ego, le Prof se releva en drapant une des couvertures de son lit autour de sa taille afin de fixer son regard indigné dans celui de son homologue de foi. D'une voix remplie de colère, il gronda en empoignant le col de sa tunique :

— Ah oui ? Et _qui_ s'est jeté sur moi sans que je n'ai eu mon mot à dire ? Je ne suis pas celui ayant embrassé le premier, _moi _!

L'autre réagit immédiatement et par réflexe, il voulut attraper le col de la blouse du savant ; à un détail près que la blouse n'était plus là, et que les mains du Moine effleurèrent ses clavicules avant de remonter brusquement pour empoigner ses épaules. Le croyant saisit un instant la portée du geste qu'il venait d'effectuer, et rougit encore plus sans se démonter pour autant, ne lâchant pas son acolyte du regard :

— J'étais sous l'emprise de _ton _produit démoniaque !

— Je me suis défendu, _tu _as insisté !

— Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu envie !

— Ah parce que toi, oui ?

La question laissa un air interdit sur le visage du Moine qui se stoppa brutalement. Pour la première fois, il sembla prendre conscience du fait que le Prof se tenait devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage seulement, un drap autour de la taille et qu'il l'empoignait par le col, tandis que de son côté, ses mains restaient crispées sur les épaules nues de son homologue.

Un courant électrique remonta ses mains, comme si le contact avec la peau du scientifique faisait remonter quelque chose en lui. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il rougit furieusement en voyant les souvenirs qui venaient de fuser dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière.

Un instant, il resta incroyablement choqué par ce dont il se souvenait, avant de sentir une chaleur, différente de celle de la gêne ou de la haine, se propager dans tout son corps. Honteux, il bégaya un moment, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper :

— J-je me s-souviens.

Cet aveu eut au moins le mérite de surprendre le Prof, qui écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant enlever ses mains du col de la tunique brune.

— A-ah ? réussit-il à demander.

Aussitôt, les visages des deux personnalités devinrent écarlates, se fuyant du regard sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Un ange passa pendant lequel une lueur de révélation passa dans le reflet des lunettes du savant :

— E-en effet...

Le Moine n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que son collègue se rappelait lui aussi, et il lui sembla qu'il rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles en se souvenant de son comportement indécent.

— J-je...

Le scientifique ne finit pas sa phrase, comme absorbé. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur les lèvres du prêcheur de Dieu que ce dernier s'humecta par réflexe, lui aussi plongé dans une espèce de transe qui les faisait sombrer à deux dans une même bulle.

Il y eut un long moment de tension brûlante, presque insoutenable, pendant lequel les deux personnalités se dévorèrent littéralement du regard, avant qu'elles ne se jettent l'une sur l'autre d'un commun désir.

* * *

Le Patron rentra de bon matin, et poussa la porte de l'appartement avec un sourire de requin. C'est que cette deuxième partie de soirée s'était révélée bien plus intéressante qu'une fête pour ces 1 millions d'abonnés dont il se badigeonnait allègrement les testiboules avec le pinceau de l'indifférence. Ah, Tatiana l'étonnerait toujours, pensa-t-il en passant le seuil avec un sourire carnassier.

Il eut la surprise de voir que seule la Fille était réveillée, les autres toujours dans la même position dans laquelle il les avait laissés. Mathieu était avachi sur le canapé, complètement ensommeillé et dormant du sommeil du juste. Le Hippie, habitué à ses délires sur le parquet, ronflait en étoile de mer et ne semblait pas du tout gêné par l'absence de matelas sous son dos ; à l'inverse du Panda qui s'était pelotonné dans le sofa pendant son sommeil tout en s'emmitouflant dans son kigurumi, lui donnant un air de peluche vivante - qui faisait naître des idées bien moins adorables dans l'esprit du criminel qui tira une latte en traversant le salon tout en continuant son inspection des lieus.

Le Geek n'était pas en vue, et ainsi, quand il arriva dans la cuisine où la Fille s'affairait à préparer sa chicorée - avec toujours cette poche de glace qu'elle maintenait sur sa tête d'une main - il l'interrogea du regard quant à l'emplacement de sa proie favorite.

— Je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre, répondit la féministe d'un regard légèrement perdu.

L'homme en noir tira une chaise et s'y affala en ricanant, constatant avec un sourire narquois l'état de la blonde après la cuite d'hier.

— Pas trop mal, grognasse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

— Ta gueule, rétorqua sèchement l'autre en s'affalant à table.

Sa main maintenait toujours la poche de glace sur sa tête, espérant en vain faire passer sa migraine, tandis que de l'autre, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Un silence passa pendant lequel ils se fixèrent farouchement du regard, mais le criminel se retint de lancer une pique en remarquant l'absence de deux autres personnes :

— Et ils sont où les deux autres coincés ?

Dès que le mot "coincés" fut prononcé, la Fille afficha un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent malgré son mal de tête. Le Patron la lorgna en haussant un sourcil, peu sûr de savoir comment interpréter cette mimique, même si une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit perverti. Cependant, il repoussa aussitôt cette pensée – ah ah, la bonne blague ! – pour tenter malgré tout de découvrir ce qui l'amusait tant :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?

Mais seul le rire clair de la féministe retentit dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle savait que sous leurs pieds, les deux objets de leur discussion se livraient à une expérience particulière qui resterait entre eux deux, et eux deux seuls.


End file.
